


I'm in love with a shape of you

by redxblueIhateloveyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Fanvids, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxblueIhateloveyou/pseuds/redxblueIhateloveyou
Summary: "We push and pull like a magnet do."





	I'm in love with a shape of you




End file.
